


Sweet on the Tongue

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Disney Femslash [9]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooth is a dental student who rarely eats sweets; she'll only break her no candy rule for special people. One of those people is her her girlfriend, Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet on the Tongue

"I feel awful," Tooth commented, reaching her hand further into the bag of Hershey's Kisses. Beside both her and Anna were piles of discarded wrappers. "I can't believe that I'm actually doing this."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You are so over dramatic, you know that?" She smirked. "It's just a little chocolate; you should treat yourself tonight. What's so wrong with that?"

The dark skinned girl sighed. "You do know that I'm a dental student, right?" She shook her head. "Actually, forget that I said that; I would be really, really concerned if you didn't know what I'm in school for."

Anna laughed. "Okay, I won't blame you for that." She reached into the bag as well, her hand brushing against Tooth's own. With the way that she was speaking, it was no surprise why her nickname stuck.

Tooth ran a hand through her brightly colored dyed hair. "I have to keep an image for myself, Anna. What if someone came in and saw me doing this?"

"Why would someone come into our apartment? You locked the door, right?"

"Yeah." Tooth sighed again, then unwrapped another kiss. She popped it into her mouth. "I'm just paranoid."

"Then sit back and relax." Anna grinned. "And hey, if you're really worried, we can get another type of kiss later. It'll still involve mouths, but I don't think that it will risk causing you cavities."

Tooth laughed. "Now that's more my speed." She placed one hand in Anna's, and her other back into the bag. Tonight, she would take Anna's words and treat herself (and then brush her teeth a few times afterwards).


End file.
